


Drabbles from the TARDIS

by rhps_brad_fan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan
Summary: Doctor Who drabbles and prompt fills - some previously posted on Reddit.





	1. Dropping In On The Doctor Parts I & II

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Reddit.
> 
> [WP] turns out most of those people who disappear every year go to their favorite fictional world, and this happened to you.

"What the hell was that?" I groaned as I tried to get my bearings. One moment I'd been waiting by myself at the bus stop and the next, I'd found myself falling through some sort of portal or maybe it was a vortex? Either way, I'd landed on my ass in an entirely different place. My body ached as I pulled myself up, looking myself over for injuries. Thankfully, there were none visible but I knew I'd be a little sore for a while.

"Are you alright?"

The voice startled me and I glanced around to see who it belonged to. It was incredibly familiar and very distinctly Scottish.

"Yeah, I think so. I just--" My voice caught in my throat as I saw the blue police box and the man standing in front of it. He had on his signature sunglasses and his grey curls were getting longer. " _Doctor_?" I breathed, barely able to believe it.

"You're familiar with me then?" He asked, looking a little confused as he walked over to my side.

"I, uh, of course," I stammered. Doctor Who was one of my favorite shows, but he wasn't playing the Doctor anymore and if he were the actor, I doubted he'd answer to that name. Maybe to entertain a child, but certainly not a grown woman.

"The TARDIS detected there have been a number of temporal disturbances here," He mentioned, before touching his sunglasses, which made that familiar sonic noise as he looked me over. "Perhaps I'd best get you into the TARDIS just to be certain there are no lasting effects."

Of course! The TARDIS would be the true test. Maybe I was dreaming? Maybe I'd died? I didn't know, but I surely wasn't going to miss out on the chance to see the inside of the TARDIS, real or not. I gave a nod and went along with him. I suspected that he was in between companions at the moment, probably after Clara but before Bill, but I thought it impolite to ask. We went to the familiar blue box and he opened the door, leading the way inside.

I felt a surge of excitement rush through me as I saw it was just as it was on the show. "Can we go somewhere?" I found myself asking him as I looked around.

"Really? No bigger on the inside comments? Usually people can't get over that bit," The Doctor commented, looking like he was still trying to suss me out. I shook my head, taking everything in. I'd never felt so at home in my life.

"Maybe I'm not like most people?" I lamely offered.

"Certainly not. You're not even from this dimension, let alone this country," He told me matter of factly. He was just as clever in person.

"Very astute," I said with a smile. "Soooo..."

"So... I don't even know your name, but you seem to know a lot about me," He mentioned, walking over in front of me at the TARDIS console.

"Gemma, " I said, offering my hand to him. "Gemma Larkin," I introduced.

"Well, Gemma Larkin, let's get you checked over in the medical room and then we'll see where we might end up, shall we?" The Doctor offered and I was more than eager to agree. It didn't matter how I'd gotten there. I was living the dream and I was going to enjoy every moment.

\---

Strains of music echoed in the TARDIS and I followed the sound back towards the console room. It was so easy to get lost amongst the seemingly endless rooms, so I was thankful to have the haunting melody as my guide. When I reached the console room, I found the Doctor standing next to his amp, back turned to me as he strummed his guitar. I waited until he'd finished until I spoke.

"That was ' _Clara_ ', wasn't it?" I asked and he immediately turned to me. I hadn't meant to startle him so. "The, uh... The song, I mean. That's what you call it - ' _Clara_ '... because of her?"

He took his guitar and gingerly placed it back on its stand. "Yes," He answered. "You know of her too?"

I could hear the ache of desperation in his voice. He couldn't remember her. He knew of their adventures. He knew of their friendship. He knew just enough to make the loss that much more painful.

"I know about all of them. You know, you could probably access my memories, couldn't you? Maybe see her again? At least maybe find enough there to trigger your own?" I offered, despite knowing it wasn't how things were supposed to go. Then again, I'd never been meant to be there at all, so things already were off course.

He was quiet for a while, contemplating it. "Are you her?" He finally asked. "My impossible girl?"

Why would he ever think that I was-- _of course_! Clara had gone into his timestream. She would have known so much about him and every face he'd been before. Maybe he thought she was putting on an act to have one last adventure with him?

"No, I'm so sorry. I'm not her, " I apologized and I could see the brief moment of hope dashed from his features.

I knew then I couldn't stay. I knew too much about his past and his future. Even though I was so sure none of this was real, that pain... That longing and anguish... That was real. There was nothing that I could say or do to change it. Everything I'd already seen in the show and knew to happen to him was a fixed point. We could travel, but I'd only be delaying the inevitable. He'd still meet Bill. Wonderful, brilliant, tragic Bill. I knew I would never be able to stand by and allow the Doctor to go blind or to allow the Master to let Bill be converted into a Cyberman. If I couldn't allow that to happen, I certainly wouldn't be able to let the Doctor go when it was time for him to regenerate. He was my Doctor. Seeing that look in his eyes confirmed it. It was all too much. It was far too real.

"We should investigate the rift... See about getting me home," I finally said to him.

"Of course, Gemma," He agreed quietly, looking even more resigned than before.

"It's not that I don't want to stay with you... To travel with you, but your life's already been written and I'm not supposed to be in it," I was quick to add as he moved to the console and pressed a few buttons. I reached out and placed my hand on his. "You need someone who doesn't know what's coming. And you'll find them, I promise you." Bill and Nardole would be there for him soon enough, I was sure. "Until then, you've got me. One adventure to get me home. And who knows how long that might take us, yeah? Maybe days or weeks..." I offered and the Doctor smiled at that.

"We'll take our time then," He agreed. "We wouldn't want you to end up somewhere else you shouldn't be," He said. And so it was agreed. He reached out and moved the lever. The familiar _vworp vworp_ noise filled the room. One last adventure with the Doctor himself. I surely needed to make it count.


	2. Doctor... When? Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Reddit.
> 
> [EU] A police telephone box materializes into your bathroom while you're taking a shower, a man wearing a bowtie steps out.

The hot steam of the shower had fogged up the mirror and the sweet scent of pomegranate body wash wafted throughout the bathroom. I'd always taken long showers. It helped me to think and to unwind. Today was no exception. When I heard the _vworp vworp_ noise, I thought that maybe it was a neighbor's music that was too loud. There was a creak of a door and I knew that had to be coming from inside the room. I peered around the shower curtain, daring to peek my head out. Much to my surprise, there was a big blue police box filling much of the remaining space in my bathroom and a man peeking out from the door of it. 

"Oh... Hello... Huh. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere," He said, glancing around the now cramped space of the room. 

I was still staring at him in shock. How had that police box gotten in my bathroom? And how had it gotten there without me taking any notice? 

"Miss, do you mind telling me where I am?" 

"Who are you? How did you get here?" 

"I asked you first." 

"You're in my bathroom!"

"Yes, yes, I gathered that. I'm the Doctor, by the way," He offered. "Do you at least mind telling me _when_ I am?" He asked. 

"When? It should be around ten at night." 

"Yes, but the year?" 

"The _year_? Why wouldn't you know what year it is?" I couldn't make sense of the bewildering man. 

"Let's just say I've gone a bit off course," The Doctor informed. "Humour me then? The year? The location? And perhaps your name?" 

"It's 2018. You're in America in my _bathroom_ and my name is Cameron," I told him. I went back behind the curtain and turned off the shower, finally stopping the water. I peeked my head back out again. "Do you mind handing me those towels?" I asked him a little awkwardly.

The man got out a little hesitantly out of the box and he reached over to the towel rack. He looked up to the ceiling as he handed me my towels. "There you are," He said, still not looking my way as if he was _just_ realizing he'd dropped in on me in the shower and completely naked. 

I took the towels and disappeared behind the curtain again, putting my hair up and then firmly wrapping the other towel around me so I was fully covered. I opened up the shower curtain completely and saw he was still there, still staring up at the ceiling tiles. 

"Uh, so... _Doctor_... Do you think we can squeeze around your box to get out of the bathroom?" I asked, seeing there wasn't much space left. 

He looked around, seeming to appraise the situation. "Tell you what... I've got a better idea," He said. "Come in," He said, moving to get back into his box. 

"I'm soaking wet and you're a stranger that's just popped into my bathroom and you expect me to get into that tiny police box with you?" I asked him with a look. 

"Oh, believe me, it's quite roomy," He assured, opening the door wide enough to let me look in. 

I gasped, seeing inside. It had to be an illusion or some sort of trick. There was no way it was that big. I ventured in out of sheer curiosity. Little did I know that was the beginning of the best adventure of my life.


End file.
